Hasta que la muerte nos separe ?
by Naty-Kitty
Summary: Tu ex-marido está muerto...Algunas llorarían, otra festejarían...Ella? Bueno, solo lo fastidia por los caprichos de su hija! One-Shot


Hasta que la muerte nos separe…(?)

**_Primer One-Shot... Wuju ...^^_**

**Dedicado a rEiKo666****(La chica del terror cómico) y a Bridg . Wolf Girl(Quien me obligo a escribir comedia)**

**Disclaimer: TDI no es mio...No es mio...Todavia...  
**

En una casa semi-ordinaria, encontramos a un joven ama de casa…Ella es castaña, de piel morena con algunas pecas en ella y de ojos oscuros (Adivinan quien es?)…Courtney se encontraba sentada en su sofá, con una tranquilidad que envidiaría un perezoso…Ella estaba tejiendo…Es decir que mas hacen las aburridas amas de casa solteronas durante una noche de sábado…Considerando que sos mas aburrida que una piedra…No es mucho lo que te espera en materia de planes divertidos…

Desafortunadamente la tranquilidad de Courtney estaba por irse por el caño ya que…

-MAMI!!!-Escuchando esto Courtney dejo de lado su tejido para atender a una chica morena de ojos azules que la observaba con ojos de ternero degollado…Ósea una mirada suplicante a la que a uno le cuesta decir que no…

-Que quieres Kristin?-Dijo Courtney con ese tono de madre sobreprotectora que te anticipa que a todo te contestaran que no…

-Bueno mami, es que estaba pensando…*Se arrodilla y actúa totalmente dramática*MAMI, MAMI POR FAVOR, DEJAME IR A LA FIESTA… -

-No, ya sabes que no me gusta que vayas a esas cosas-

-Oye que tú seas infeliz y odies tu patética vida, no significa que debas hacerme odiar la mía también-

-No se diga mas, no vas a ninguna parte-

-Papá me hubiera dejado-

-No metas a tu padre en esto-

-Lo meto si quiero, no eres la única autoridad-

-Te propongo algo…Si tu papá te deja entonces vas, sino te quedas-

-Como puedo creerte? Si siempre haces trampa-

-Exacto, no puedes, pero veamos que dice tu padre-

*Courtney empieza a correr los muebles de la sala y al igual que Kristin se sienta en el medio de esta, hecho eso se disponen a trazar un círculo con sal fina y empiezan a prender velas alrededor del círculo hecho de cloruro de sodio…*

*Courtney empieza a hablar con una voz extraña*

-Espíritus, si me escuchan quiero que me comuniquen con…*Pero fue interrumpida por su hija…

-Oye papá, estas ahí?-

-Quien osa despertarme de mi eterno descanso?-Pregunto Duncan haciendo una voz terrorífica…

-Ay papa, somos solo nosotras, y ya nos acostumbramos a tu voz-Dijo su hija sonriente…

-Quien las manda a llamar sin avisar? No ven que estaba durmiendo?-

-Ósea que ya no tienes tiempo para tu familia, Verdad, Dunky?-Le pregunto su viuda Courtney…

-Oye mujer, que no escuchaste al ministro cuando nos caso, dijo "Hasta que la muerte nos separe" Y ya me morí hace como 6 años, deja de fastidiarme Courtney…-

-No es que verte sea lo más grato, aunque en ese estado fantasmagórico solo seria una mejoría-

-Vamos nena, se que aun me amas-

-Y repito, así de horrible como estas, es lo mejor que te has visto desde que te conozco-

-Y que? Aun me amas-Dijo Duncan esperando a que Court diera el brazo a torcer…

-Oye papá…-Pero Kristin fue interrumpida por Courtney…

-Kristin no es tu asunto, sube a tu habitación ahora-

-Ay te odio!!!ARRUINAS MI VIDA!!!-Y Kristin subió lo más rápido posible las escaleras y cerro la puerta con tanta fuerza que casi toda la casa tembló…

-Si alguien sigue amando a alguien eres tu a mi-Dijo ella dejando helado a Duncan…

-Ja, si claro, como si te hubiera amado alguna vez-Dijo Duncan ya nervioso…

*Detrás de Duncan aparece Owen*

-Oye Duncan, donde quieres que ponga todas las fotos de tu altar a Courtney? Quizás cerca de la cabeza que tallaste en su memoria? O cerca de todas las flores ya marchitas que te dejo en el cementerio?

-Owen, vete al diablo-Le dijo Duncan todo sonrojado…

-Hola Owen…Como llegaste ahí?-

-Hola, cielos Courtney, te ves bien…Ah, llegue aquí porque me comí un chocolate color verde que me dio Izzy, creo que dijo que tenia frutos de ruibarbo…-

-No serán fusiles radioactivos?-

-Si, de esos, pero… Ay valió la pena-

-Owen vete o sino vas a desear estar en el infierno-Dijo el punk aun molesto por la incomoda situación…

-Y para que llamas? Estoy ocupado, tengo mucho papeleo…-

-Ay por favor, tú no lees-

-No, pero uso las formas de la oficina de la morgue para encender fuegos descomunales, y estoy corto de tiempo, mi agenda dice que debo causar más incendios-

-Izzy esta por ahí? Porque creo que ya te contagio mas lo piromaniaco que antes…-

-Hazla corta, por que llamas?-Pero la pregunta de Duncan fue interrumpida por Owen nuevamente…

-Oye Courtney sabes si Izzy ya se volvió a casar?-

-Ni idea…-

-Ya me imagino a Izzy en busca de marido-

*Owen se imagina todos estilo telenovela independiente de esas con bajo presupuesto que obligan a los protagonistas a usar disfraces de payasos que ni tienen gracia ya que ni les alcanza para pagar el technicolor*

-Oh Izzy, tu eres lo mas importante de mi vida, ven y seamos felices por siempre-Dijo Justin disfrazado de payaso…Ay no, disculpen, el siempre se ve así…

-No Justin, lo siento, pero se que no cumplirás, yo no caeré en el mismo error de confiar en ti dos veces, después de tus traiciones es que me doy cuenta de que mi felicidad esta con otro-Dijo Izzy quien se veía demasiado femenina para mi gusto…

-Con quien? Con el erudito? El ratón de bibliotecas? Por ese me vas a dejar?-Dijo el modelo muy molesto…

-Al menos es sincero, y lo que mas me gusta de el, sabes que es?-Dijo Izzy con un tono irónico…

-Que?-Dijo el curioso…

-Que es el anti tú-Dijo la pelirroja con la misma intensidad con la que Noah pronunciaría esa frase…

*Izzy deja con las palabras en la boca a Justin y parte a buscar a Noah*

-Noah, espera!!!-Dijo ella siguiendo a su cerebrito favorito…

-Izzy, escucha se que seguro que elegiste al modelito de cuarta, pero aun así quiero que sepas que no importa lo que digan los libros ni los porcentajes, ni en como se vaya a manifestar esto en mis calificaciones, contigo siempre estoy el 100% feliz…-Dijo el con una mirada romántica, la cual no vemos nunca en el…

*Izzy hizo una cara de sorpresa*

-Si ya se que soy cursi y-Pero Noah se vio interrumpido en el acto de su disque-declaración amorosa ya que tanto sus labios como los de Izzy se habían unido en un dulcemente chiflado beso…

*Fin del sueño de Owen que Court y Dunky vieron por cortesía del canal de tortura romántica para bisexuales…*

Owen tenia una mirada soñadora mientras el criminal y la Ex - CIT intentaban cubrir con sonrisas falsas el terror que les causaba Owen cuando se ponía a hablar así…

-Uy Owen, casi, casi…PERO NO!!! Mira te voy a mostrar-Dijo Courtney intentando volver a ser tan Courtney como es siempre…

Courtney tomo el control remoto universal (Para dominar el mundo, Rueguen porque no lo encuentre Heather) y noto que el control no tenia pilas…Así que le ordeno a su sirviente Harold (Mas medieval la chica) que caminara hasta el televisor y le cambiara al canal…Luego de llevar a cabo su tarea, el cuatro ojos tuvo que volver al calabozo de donde salio…

En fin…El canal que estaban viendo estaba pasando aparentemente un especial de parejas…(No chicos, no el Concurso Fanon, Y chicas, luego no digan que no les hago propaganda, porque si les hago, así que no lo digan, porque si lo hacen es mentira y ya perdí el punto, no?) Bueno y se veía a Justin y Noah en pantalla…Y a un tipo que parecía un metrosexual…

-Bienvenidos a Corazones en lucha, si recién están sintonizando, entonces no saben que Izzy, una linda pelirroja que es algo así como viuda, esta decidiendo quien va a ser su marido…Si Justin, el chico que solo una tonta no querría como marido o Noah un cerebrito molesto sin sentido para la moda y…-Pero el conductor metrosexual fue interrumpido…

-Oye ya entendieron, no crees-Dijo Noah ya ofendido y a punto de empezar a sacar humo…

-Buu, es un metrosexual-(Y yo que dije?)Dijeron los de la tribuna…

-Bien ya que insisten el ultimo reto será *Redoble de tambores pero se les raya el CD ya que el programa no pudo contratar músicos*Ay, no vale la pena…Renuncio!!!-

Izzy tomo la tarjeta y dijo:

-Que *%$&? Dice acá?

-Izzy, es mas fácil leerlo si lo das vuelta-Le dijo Noah en un tono de los que en estos programas te quitan puntos con la soltera…

-Desconectando al corazón…Se supone que si no lo hacen, serán carbonizados en televisión nacional…-Dijo Izzy ligeramente asustada…Y da miedo si hasta a ella le asusta, no?

-Le apuesto a Noah-Dijo la castaña Ex - CIT…

-Al ratón de biblioteca-Dijo el criminal del mohawk…

-A Justin, con sus ojos, su blanquecina sonrisa y sus abdominales bien marcados, puede hacer lo que sea-Dijo Owen con un peculiar brillo en los ojos…

Courtney y Duncan nuevamente lo observaron con terror en sus miradas…

*Mientras Justin corta el cable equivocado y se muere electrocutado*

-Noooooooo!!!-Grita Owen…

*Justin aparece al lado de Owen y Duncan*

-Y ahora donde estoy?-Pregunta el moreno recién llegando al inframundo…

Y Owen de la felicidad se le tira encima…

-Ay, me asfixia…-Grito Justin con preocupación en su voz…

-Calma viejo, ya no te puede matar-Dijo Duncan disfrutando el espectáculo…Para ser honesta lo único que le falto fue ir a buscar palomitas de maíz…

Justin se asfixia y vuelve a la vida…Y obviamente ve a Izzy y a Noah besuqueándose…

-No te necesito, puedo salir con Courtney-Dijo el moreno enfurecido…

-Owen por lo que mas quieras, dale respiración boca a boca-Dijo preocupado el punk de que si se encontraba con su ex, ella no resistiera sus encantos…

Owen hace lo pedido, pero porfis no se lo imaginen, no es una linda imagen…

Justin vuelve al inframundo y ve a Courtney através de la pantalla de sal…

-Courtney cariño, quieres salir conmigo?-Dijo el modelo muerto…

*Duncan apareció de la nada disfrazado de sheriff y empezó a hablar con acento vaquero…*

-Oye gusano, aquí yo soy la autoridad y si no te vas desde hace diez minutos, te voy a mandar a las minas…-

Justin puso su más sexy mirada de película de terror…

-AHHHHHHHH, Nadie vale la pena como para perder mi belleza-Dicho esto Owen empezó a hablar con una sonrisa y un brillo extraño en sus ojos…

-Tranquilo podemos conducir hasta la calle calavera, llegar hasta la ruta agonía y empezar una nueva vida como traficantes de puñales y veneno del Inframundo-

-Es una locura, ACEPTO!!!-Dijo Justin con emoción…

*Izzy se comunica con sus novios zombies gracias al talento de sus asistontos que están tomando su seminario de espitiritismo a los cuales planea usar como conejillos de indias

Para su nuevo tónico capilar y su línea de piñatas "Desahógate de una ruptura" (Las cuales tienen la forma de tu exnovio…Cobro por las llamadas, por los diversos modelos y por el envío)*

-Y ahora Izzy, la cual se cambio el nombre de casada por el de soltera, promocionara esto con la ayuda de sus exnovios y de su amigo muerto, Duncan!!!-

-Ok y que tengo que hacer?-

-Pues…*5 minutos mas tarde, Justin esta amordazado y atado a una silla*Ahora, Duncan, lo que tienes que hacer es aplicarle el tónico por todo el cabello-*Duncan lo hace y Justin grita cuando le muestran que esta calvo*

*Estilo musiquita de comercial mal pagado* -La corporación de productos Izzyncreibles no se hace responsable de calvicie permanente ocasionada por el producto-

-Y ahora Duncan empezara a golpear a la piñata de Owen con un palo-

Duncan empezó a golpear "la piñata" hasta que…

-DUNCAN!!!Esa no era la piñata, ERA OWEN!!!-Dijo Izzy cuando noto la horrible verdad…

-AY, MI COLUMNA!!!-Se quejaba Owen…

-La otra era la piñata- Dijo Izzy…

-La otra se parece a Justin si fuera deforme!!!-Exclamo el Punk…

-Ahora empezare a golpear a "La piñata de Justin"-Dijo el punk con malicia en sus ojos…

Y Justin empezó a gritar como una niñita…

Y el punk empezó a pegarle con un martillo, lo golpeo con un ladrillo, luego le clavo un rastrillo e iba a cortarlo con una sierra eléctrica pero se dio cuenta de que ya no rimaba…

*Donde Izzy*

-Ring-Ring-

-Si, que deseas?-Dijo Izzy sonando Semi-profesional…

-Desearía una piñata…Con la forma de mi Ex - Esposo Duncan-Dijo la voz detrás del teléfono…

-Un momento, eres Courtney?-Pregunto la pelirroja…

-Me reconociste?-Pregunto incrédula la castaña…

-No, por eso pregunte si eras tu…Pero recuerda soy Psicótica-Dijo la televendedora…

-Querrás decir Psíquica-La corrigió su clienta…

-Además pero también Psicótica-Dijo reafirmando sus palabras…

-Courtney que estas haciendo?- Le pregunto Duncan totalmente desconcertado a su viuda…

-Lo que debí hacer hace tiempo…Olvidarte-Dijo ella al estilo telenovela…

-Pero por que? Si tu y yo nos amamos…Seremos como el sol y la noche pero nos amamos…-

-Si, pero tu eres como la luna…Cambias, y cambias, y cambias…Y apareces y te vas…Y nos dejaste por diez años-Dijo ella ya entre lagrimas…

-Si quizás lo nuestro no lo supimos valorar cuando estaba vivo, siempre peleando-Dijo el conteniéndose a si mismo…

*Owen y Justin ya estaban llorando*

-Pero algún día nos reuniremos, e iremos a un lugar donde nadie nos pueda separar-Dijo el con esperanza…

-Lo prometes?-Dijo ella…

-Te lo juro-Dijo el…

Y por un momento pareció que Duncan ya había recuperado su forma corpórea terrenal ya que ambos se fundieron el un pasional y romántico beso el cual ojala no hubiera tenido fin…Pero para nuestra desgracia si tuvo ya que…

-Duncan, inútil ladrón roñoso de calle, ven acá-Dijo el mismo demonio ósea…

-Si Srta. Heather Oh grandiosa muerte-Dijo Duncan girando los ojos y riendo por lo bajo….

Y tanto Courtney como Duncan no perdieron darse un beso de despedida hasta volverse a ver…

Unos minutos después Courtney subió al cuarto de su hija a ver si ya se le había pasado la rabia pero se sorprendió ya que…

SE HABIA ESFUMADO…OSEA QUE…ESCAPO…!!!

*Courtney volvió a invocar a Duncan*

-Que necesitas mi cielo?-Dijo el criminal con una voz melosa…

-Nada, solo la verdad…PREPARASTE UN DISCURSO PARA DISTRARME MIENTRAS TU HIJA SE IBA A LA FIESTA EN EL CLUB?-

-Courtney, en verdad tu me crees capaz?-

-La verdad…Si, y espero que estés feliz ya que tu hija iba vestida como una mujerzuela…Quien sabe que hará?-Dijo Courtney preocupada…

-QUE???-

Courtney estaba destornillándose de la risa por la preocupación de Duncan…

-Ay, siempre fuiste fácil de engañar, Dunky…-Dijo ella asumiendo que todo fue una broma…

-Ya recordé porque te amo-Dijo el…

*Unas horas después…*

Kristin volvió…

-Ojala y esa fiesta haya sido buena…Porque no volverás a salir hasta que tengas tu titulo universitario-Dijo su madre hecha una fiera…

-Papá no me castigaría-

-Estas castigada-

Kristin se sienta en el suelo y…

-Papi…Estoy castigada?-

-No, hiciste algo?-

-No, gracias papi, Bye-

-Mami, papá me levanto el castigo-

-DUNCAN!!!-Grito ella con tal fuerza que creo que su grito se escucho en el cielo y en el inframundo…

**Mis idiotas "comentarios" si así se le pueden llamar……**

**1-Lamento si a quienes se los dedique, les ofende que les dedique esta porquería de fic…Sorry Chicas…**

**2-Se que no es mi mejor fic…Pero intente ser comediante…En lo que no soy buena…**

**3-El 4° de mi otro fic "6 meses de Trent" lo subo la semana que viene…El adelanto esta en mi perfil…**

**4-Ya tengo ideas para un TxG nuevo y para un NxI…**

**5-Sean angelitos y no sean malas como yo…**

**6-Ya prometí ser buena…**


End file.
